Wątek forum:Dojo/@comment-24783316-20170320171611/@comment-188.146.2.74-20170702192517
Rusmina napisał(-a): 188.146.102.243 napisał(-a): I jeszcze słówko na koniec – pisałam, że Mona i Raph są jak Piękna i Bestia, i że Piękną jest Raph. Teraz to cofam, bo jest zdecydowanie odwrotnie. Serio? Mogłabyś rozwinąć myśl? Bo ja jakoś nie widzę różnicy. By to nagle Mona stała się Piękną. W sumie to oni oboje mają tak w sobie te zarówno cechy Pięknej jak i Bestii, jednak z przewagą że Mona ma więcej z Pięknej a Raph więcej z Bestii. Bestia jest (czy raczej był) nerwowy, agresywny, wybuchowy, nikt go nie rozumie i nie rozumiał też jak był "złym rozkapryszonym księciem", czyli w zasadzie dokładnie tak jak Raph. Po poznaniu Belli, zakochaniu się w niej zmienił się, czy raczej zwyczajnie "uzewnętrznił się" i podobnie dzieje się z Raphem. No i imię Bestii to Adam, a pisałam już że Raph i Mona nawiązują do Adama i Ewy. No i książe Adam ma zamiłowanie do rzeczy pięknych (tego nie było tak widać w samym filmie animowanhym, ale w fabularnym już o tym coś było), a Raph, jak daje się zauważyć, jest miłośnikiem sztuki, a sztuka to piękno. Imię swojej wybrance dał również po dziele sztuki i to nie byle jakim. A te kanały to można sobie interpetować jako taki "zamek księcia" xD! Mona z kolei przynależy do konkretnej społeczności, dokładnie tak jak Bella. Bella czuje się wyobcowana, nie może znaleźć z nikim nego jezyka, nikt jej nie rozumie i ona czuje sie z tego powodu samotna. W dodaku komiksowym "Pięknej i Bestii" jest też kilka scenek z okresu, gdy Bella była młodsza i nie chciała bawić się ze swoimi równieśnikami, tylko wolała siedzieć sama i czytać książki. Uważała, że ta zabawa z innymi nie ma sensu, ze ona jest bardziej dojrzała niż reszta i ze w przyszlosci spotka i tak swojego księcia. Jeśli chodzi o Monę, to nie wiemy jak ona tam się czuła wśród tych swoich. To co wiemy, że przed spotkaniem z Raphem próbowała postepować tak nakazuje salamandryjskie prawo i w "The Evil of Dregg" również postapiła jak typowa Salamandrianka, czyli zapewne dochowała wierności "swoim ludziom", chociaż już w sercu uważała inczej. To co ją łączy z Bellą to takie życie ideałami, latanie ponad ziemią, chłód wobec innych. Bella też miala to do siebie, ze zbyt pochopnie oceniała innych i trochę traktowała z góry i uważała, ze sama lepiej sobie ze wszystkim poradzi i tak robi też Mona. No i Bella też się zmieniła tam na zamku u Bestii - najpierw oceniła go powierzchownie i stwierdziła, ze nigdy nie pokocha Bestii, a jednak go pokochała i trochę "zeszła z obłoków na ziemię", i tak samo właściwie było z Moną. Bella też miała i ma to do siebie, że ostatecznie słucha swojego serca (ma nawet sercowy kształt twarzy - czytałam o jej "tworzenu", to ważny element) i tak samo ostatecznie robi i zrobiła chociażby w ostatnim odcinku Mona - posłuchala swojego serca i wbrew temu co mówi rozum, nakazy i zakazy i inni w ogóle, i hejterzy, została na Ziemi (Mona może nie ma twarzy jakoś tak w kształcie serca, ale z lewej strony z tyłu głowy ma plamkę w kształcie serduszka ;)) Monę i Bellę łączy również kolorystyka i mówię tutaj o biało-niebieskiej sukiencie Belli (ciało Mony jest niebiesko-białe), co oznaczło jej wyobcowanie ze swojej społeczności, jak również nawiązanie do Maryi, tym samym do Ewy z Raju (Maryja jest "drugą Ewą"), innymi słowy do Madonny, a to prowadzi do Mony Lizy. Tą zalezność między Bellą a Moną Lizą i to że Mona mogła być inspiracją dla Belli uchwycili również artyści z grupy DesignCrowd i można sobie popatrzeć tutaj ;p i co ważne Maryja dała światu Chrystusa, czyli zbawanie, czyli po prostu i zwyczajnie - dała światu miłość. Podobnie też Bella dała miłość, która wybawiła, uratowała (nie tylko przed samym soba, ale i dosłownie przed śmiercią) Bestię. I podobnie tez jest u Mony - potrafi kochać ponad wszystko, mimo wszystko, i ta miłość uratowała uczucie Rapha i ją samą dosłownie w odcinku "The Evil od Dregg" po ukąszeniu skorpinoida. A no i ta słynna Madonna "Mona Lisa" pozując, była w ciąży ;) I jeszcze dodam, że Bella jest opiekuńcza i skłonna do poświęcej, dla swojego taty zrobi wszystko, jest jak anioł. Tak samo opiekuńcza jest Mona, również troszczy się o Sal Komandora i innych, jak Bella o swojego tatę. No i na początku odcinka "When Worlds Collide" widać, że Mona już ma skłonność do bujania w obłokach (i to jakich ;)) więc już jest w innym, niesalamadryjskim świecie, tak jak zawsze w innym świecie żyła Bella. I jeszcze dodam, że pewnie jak wszyscy i tak zauważyliście, że "Shrek" jest mocno oparty na "Pieknej i Bestii" i że bestią to głównie jest Shrek, Piękną Fiona. Co za tym idzie - Raph jest jak Shrek, a Mona jak Fiona. A Fiona również zdecydowała się olać królestwo i zostać na bagnie, tak jak Mona zdecydowała się olać fruwającą gdzieś sobie po wszechświecie abstrakcyjną, salamandryjską armię i zostać na Ziemi (a kanały to prawie jak bagno). Warto też zwrócić uwagę, że ludzie i Ziemia są dla Salamandrian czymś "podrzędnym", "niedorozwiniętym" (tak mówił ten generał cośtam "...Łaka Łaka" na początku "When Worlds Collide"), więc Salamandrianie są trochę taka abstrakjcyjna arystokracja dla Ziemian. Więc Mona właściwie tez jest jak Jane a Raph jak Tarzan! xD A i w czwartej części Shreka mamy to, co by się stało, gdyby Shrek nie uratował Fiony. I to się stało, że Fiona uratowała się sama i została kim - wojowniczką, chłodną i niedostępną. Czyli była dokładnie taka jak Mona przed poznaniem Rapha, czy w zasadzie Bella w swojej wiosce przed poznaniem Bestii. Uff już kończę, jak zwykle, dziećmi xD bo Adam i Ewa mieli dzieci, Adam i Bella mieli dzieci, Shrek i Fiona miali dokładnie trójeczkę dzieci, no i... heh zobaczymy xD Rusia a czy mogłabyś wyjaśnić o co Ci chodziło o tych kanonicznych "Next Gen" jak pisałaś o dzieciach Ramony, bo nie skumałam???? Dla mnie "Next Gen", to jak kapitan Rayan i Next Generation (czyli w zasadzie "Star Treck Next Generation xD) i Raph który z jakimś trafem stał się fanem tej serii (przypadek? nie sądzę ;)), a to prowadzi mnie myśllami do "TMNT Następnej Mutacji" i Venus de Milo, która była "gwiazdą" tejże serii. I ja bym się tak nie przejmowała tym, co myśli fandom. Twórcy tmnt 2012 już pokazali, że nie mają czci wobec żadnej świętości tmnt (no to jak poprowadzili Karai i April no to tak dosyć odważnie zrobili. I te mutacje dziewczyn i te ich shipy z żółwiamy, i sama Mona mimo wszystko).